


[VID] Don't Let It Bring You Down

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [36]
Category: Chee and Leaphorn Series (TV)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, Comfort, Depression, Detectives, Embedded Video, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanvids, Festivids, Friendship, Gen, Internal Conflict, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Native American Character(s), Partnership, Police, Supernatural Elements, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Chee's job as a tribal police officer isn't easy. But it gets a little better when he finds a partner in detective Joe Leaphorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Don't Let It Bring You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



> For Festivids 2014-2015.

**Music:** Sarah Fimm, covering Neil Young (cut and sped up)  
**Length:** 2:57  
**Content notes:** Murder crime scenes, depression, brief physical abuse of a child (:23-:24).  
**Physical notes:** None

[Streaming on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/114509611) | [Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1t1xoqao6qwyoxe/Don%27t+Let+It+Bring+You+Down+bironic.mp4) (33 MB)

 

Lyrics:

Old man lying by the side of the road  
With the lorries rolling by  
Blue moon sinking from the weight of the load  
And the buildings scrape the sky

Cold wind ripping down the alley at dawn  
And the morning paper flies  
Dead man lying by the side of the road  
With the daylight in his eyes

Don't let it bring you down  
It's only castles burning  
Find someone who's turning  
And you will come around

[Instrumental]

Blind man running through the light of the night  
With an answer in his hand  
Come on down to the river of sight  
And you can really understand

Red lights flashing through the window in the rain  
Do you hear the sirens moan?  
White cane lying in a gutter in the lane  
When you're walking home alone

Don't let it bring you down  
It's only castles burning  
Find someone who's turning  
And you will come around

[Instrumental]

Don't let it bring you down  
It's only castles burning  
Just find someone who's turning  
And you will come around

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [at my LJ](http://bironic.livejournal.com/343833.html).


End file.
